Is this love?
by Elenathefanficlover
Summary: Brennan has a dream about her partner, does this mean she has feelings for him?  Warning: Smut


I'm sorry about before, I typed it on my Iphone and I forgot to change it. Anyway, I hope it's easier to read this way!  
>Thanks for your tips, enjoy!<hr>I think I fell asleep on the bench in the park, because when I opened my eyes, Booth sat next to me. 'Hey Bones, finally awake?' I rubbed in my eyes and quickly sat up. I was just in my nightgown, without a bra. I'm quite sure that if you looked closely you could actually see my nipple. 'Don't worry, I was the only one who saw it. Nobody actually comes here at 2 am in the morning.' I tried to clear my head, and I remembered why I was here in the first place.'I had a nightmare and I couldn't sleep anymore.' He grinned, 'You know, that's just not fair, you show so much, but I can't touch anything.' I stared at him in shock. Did he say what I just thought he said? 'So you want to use me to fulfill you're biological urges? I thought you didn't believe in 'just sex'.' He shook his head.'No, I still believe in that.' I bit my lip while thinking hard. He couldn't possibly mean...? He's been my partner for three years now, he could not mean that he loved me. There was no other option than asking. I took a deep breath. 'What are you trying to say?' My voice sounded husky, definitely not what I intended. He frowned his eyebrows. 'Don't play dumb, you know exactly what I mean.' I heard myself say 'Permission granted then,' but it didn't sound like it was from my mouth. He looked at me with a startled expression. 'You...' I smirked at him. Now it was his turn to be surprised. ' I...?' His face changed quickly when he saw I was enjoying this. He grinned and bowed towards me. His lips were only seconds away and it seemed like he wanted to ask me again of this was okay. But a second later he kissed me hard. I moaned, I had no idea that he was such a good kisser. This kiss better than the drunken kiss we shared on our first case, and much better than our mistletoe kiss. This kiss was more passionate and loving. This felt great and my body definitely agreed with me, because I felt it going straight to my core. When we finally parted out mouths I saw that the kiss had aroused him as much as it had aroused me. 'What? Like what you see?' He grinned arrogantly at me but he didn't say anything. 'Just kiss me again.' I was surprised at how husky my voice was. Apparently I wasn't the only one. 'Aye aye ma-' I shut him up by kissing him myself forcefully. My hand trailed off to the bulge in his pants. 'Geez, it must be tight in there.' And I started stroking him slowly through his pants. The moans he produced made me even more aroused, and the scent was now clear in the air. 'Bones if you make me wait any longer I swear I'm going to come in my pants.' I smirked at the idea but opened his pants anyway. He sighted relieved and took my nightgown off. Normally I wouldn't agree to do this in public but I was so aroused that I didn't really care anymore. I was now almost naked except for the panties I was wearing. I moaned loudly when Booth started sucking on my nipple. 'Enjoying the show, Temperance?' His hands disappeared in my panties, and I moaned again. 'Oh god, yes!' He was rubbing my clit and it was hard not to come immediately. But I still had enough control to make him moan again, so I took his cock trough the fabric of his boxer. I heard him moan loudly and I grinned. He stopped rubbing my clit out of pleasure. I kept stroking and squeezing him until he begged. 'Bones.. Temperance please...' I took his boxers of with my teeth. Slowly. Booth became impatient and tried to rush me by rubbing my clit again. I moaned and almost stopped halfway but I got it off. I started licking his tip slowly now. I knew Booth used all his self-control now to keep himself from thrusting into my mouth, so I rewarded him by taking his whole throbbing cock in. He screamed in please. 'Yes, Temperance, god yes!' I started bobbing up and down with my head, until I felt that he was about to come. I took him in my hands and started yanking him off. He came not long after. It felt nice to hear him scream my name. Before I could trail of into my thoughts, Booth removed my pants. He rubbed me and said in a low husky voice 'So wet, all that for me, Temperance?' I moaned in pleasure when I felt his hand against my clit again. Two fingers disappeared in me and I screamed out in pleasure. His fingers began thrusting inside of me, and his tongue went over my clit. I felt myself tightening around his fingers but he was outside me before I could come. 'Booth, w-' I started annoyed but I screamed it out when he replaced his fingers for his hardened cock and I screamed in pleasure again. He thrusted hard into me. I wasn't the only one screaming anymore, if someone walked by he would definitely know what we were doing. I screamed with even more volume when my orgasm began. Booth let me ride out my orgasm, and came himself, while he screamed 'Bones!' when I felt him loading into me I started my second orgasm. Booth kept screaming my name, and now he even shook my shoulder. Wait, he shook my shoulder? No, he was screaming my name. I almost began my last orgasm when Booth screamed 'Bones! Damn are you unconscious or something?' This definitely couldn't be happening. I opened my eyes. I laid on the couch in my office, and Booth was shaking me. 'Stop it, I'm awake.' I said very, very grumpy. Booth looked at me and sighted relieved. 'Finally, it took you ages. You just kept moaning and talking in your sleep. You worried me for a minute, Bones.' I rubbed my eyes and glared at him. 'There's nothing wrong with moaning or talking or moaning in your dream you know, it's perfectly normal. It usually-' Booth put his hand over my mouth. I jumped up and tried to hit him, but he hold me back. 'Wow what is with you today, Bones?' What was with me? Well easy answer. That dream looked so real, and it was about my partner. And I felt so satisfied, but now I was awoken I just felt frustrated. 'So what did you dream about that made you so agitated?' I thought about it for a few seconds. Booth would probably be saying she was attracted to him, which she wasn't, and that would only lead them to another argument. I could tell him I had a dream about him, but he'd probably want the details. Or I could say I had a sex dream, he'd probably be too uncomfortable about it anyway. Yeah, that definitely was the best thing to say. 'I had a sex dream.' Booth almost chocked and said, 'You said what now!' I took a deep breath. 'I had a sex dream.' I sounded utterly calm, I was a constant surprise, even to myself. 'About... About...' Damn, he knew it was him. I had to save myself. 'Booth I'm not gonna discuss my sex dreams with you!' I tried to sound disgusted, but I'm not sure Booth believed it. 'Quite a change there, Bones, you normally love to talk about sex.' I raised my eyebrow. 'I love doing it even more.' I couldn't believe I just said that. Damn, why did I have to be so sexually frustrated right now? If I kept going on like this Booth would know it was about him. And he was the one who drew that line, not her. She had agreed though. But how could she know she'd be so attracted to him that it became distracting? Booth chuckled uncomfortable. 'Then why are we wasting our precious time?' I was so surprised, for a moment I didn't know what do. But I had to stay in control, so I decided to mock him. Luckily I was more intelligent than average people so it took only milliseconds to decide this. 'Yeah, I better call one of my exes.' And I pretended I actually did it. Booth stared at me in a perplexed way, I could swear I even saw a flash of hurt in his eyes. 'So who are you calling?' I asked in a nonchalant way. 'I...you... Calling?' He shook his head, as if that would clear things. 'I was just joking, Bones..' and he turned around to walk away. I looked at him with false surprise. 'Gordon Gordon always said jokes were just to cover up what you really meant.' Booth skipped a step and that was enough evidence for me. He wanted me just as bad as I wanted him. Even without a sex dream. 'You know, sometimes I've really got the idea you're a lot smarter than you act.' I chuckled. 'I am smart. I have a very high iQ.' Then I did the one thing I'm sure Booth never saw coming. I kissed him, a lot harder than I intended to do. For a long horrible second I thought he wasn't kissing me back, but he was. He did almost stop as soon as it started though. 'Bones.' He took my head in his hands. Why did he look so sad? 'Bones. We can't, I'm sorry, I really am.' I looked him in his eyes, and he did look sorry. 'But why? Because of that stupid line you made when you broke up with Cam?' I felt tears coming up in my eyes so I backed away from his hands and I looked at the ground. 'No. Believe me, I want you. But it wouldn't be just sex for me.' This made me look up in surprise again. Booth looked in my eyes.'You are seriously killing me here, Bones. But I don't want to have sex with you if it's just to fulfill your biological urges. It would destroy me to touch you, but not have my feelings returned.' I looked down again. This. This was my moment, as Angela would say. This was my moment to tell him I was attracted by him. To tell him I did return his feelings. But did I really return his feelings? I mean yeah, I definitely felt something. There was just those little signs where everyone was always talking about. 'Never mind, no response is a response too.' And he turned around and walked quickly out of my office. 'Booth wait!' Shit, he walked so quickly, he was almost out of the institute. 'Booth, please wait!' I screamed, not caring that everyone was looking. Booth stood still for a second but continued walking when he saw it was me. I ran after him and I got to him in seconds. 'Please, Booth, listen to me.' He sighted and looked at me.'What Bones? What do you want to say? That you are attracted to me? Well, I'm sorry but that's just not enough for me.' I looked hurt. 'No, that was not what I was going to say.' I took a deep breath, not knowing where to begin. 'Okay, I can't tell you that I return your feelings. Because I don't know if I do. But I'm sure I feel more than just physical attraction to you. I don't know how to explain how I feel to you. It's just… ' I chewed on my lip, doubting whether I would tell him everything not.'I.. Sometimes when I'm working I drift of in my thoughts and I find myself smiling. What am I thinking about? You. When I'm getting dressed in the morning I find myself thinking what outfit or which jewelry you would like me to wear. When you're busy with cases and I'm busy with my bones and I haven't seen you for a week I find myself actually missing you and hoping that there will soon be a case where you need my expertise. When I think of you, my hearts start beating harder. And you know, it's quite annoying because this, and more distracts me from work. And it's now only during work, it's during my personal time too, you're even invading in my dreams. So, do I love you? I don't know. But am I only physical attracted to you? Definitely not.' I looked at a point far away. Too scared to see Booth's reaction, too scared of this would change anything. Saying this all made her realize how important Booth was to her and she didn't want to change that. Booth put his hand beneath her chin again and made her look at him. 'That Bones, is returning my feelings.' And he kissed me. 


End file.
